


Unchained Melody

by Shay_the_Writer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_the_Writer/pseuds/Shay_the_Writer
Summary: The White House gang heads to a restaurant to get a bite to eat and they witness something remarkable.





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I swear, this entire story happened for a few minutes I was listening to the Righteous Brothers "Unchained Melody" on the radio. Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are not mine. They belong to John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, Aaron Sorkin's creative mind, and the actors who brought the characters and the show to life for seven wonderful seasons.  


* * *

Characters: CJ Cregg, Danny Concanon, Toby Ziegler, Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman, Donna Moss, Carol Fitzpatrick, Bonnie, Ginger, Ed, Larry, Katie Witt, Mark, Chris.

* * *

It had been a weird day and they were tired and hungry and just wanted to get away from the White House for the night. But, at the same time, none wanted to go home to bed. They wanted to talk like normal friends do, hang out and be normal people for once.

Josh and Ed knew of a small restaurant that was open late and seemed like a good place to hang for awhile. So CJ Cregg, Toby Ziegler, Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman, and Donna Moss crammed into Josh's vehicle, while Carol Fitzpatrick, Bonnie, Ginger, Larry, and Ed crammed into Ed's beat up old car and they headed off into the night.

The place wasn't far from work and it wasn't packed at the late hour they came in. Josh spotted some reporters hanging out at a nearby table.

Danny Concanon had been thinking along the same lines as the west wing gang. Tired of the White House, but not tired enough for bed. He brought fellow reporters Katie Witt, Mark, and Chris with him to hang out.

The west wingers headed over and sat at the booths that flanked Danny's.

A waitress came over and got everyone's orders and headed across the bare dance floor to the kitchen. The jukebox pumped out music but no one was dancing. There was a sports program on a slightly muted TV in a corner and some patrons were watching a football game. On the other side of the restaurant was some arcade and pinball games that no one was playing at this hour.

The reporters and the White House crew mingles with each other and talked like normal people. Some conversations were about work, some about family and friends.

When the drinks were dispensed, alcohol was consumed and things began to get interesting.

Josh was hinting to Danny to ask CJ to dance, while he himself had been eyeing Donna. Danny was all for it but was reluctant because of what CJ would say. Meanwhile, Donna and Ginger got up and headed for the arcade games.

Danny asked Katie to scoot out of the booth so he could try to coax CJ into dancing. She got up and decided to find some good songs to play on the jukebox.

Others got up and started dancing or standing near the jukebox reviewing the songlist while Danny approached CJ, sipping her beer. Apparently, this restaurant did not serve Grasshoppers.

"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked, nervously. "I mean, the songs are okay and stuff." Here, he was a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist and that's what was coming out of his mouth?

CJ glanced around nervously but decided to throw caution to the wind tonight and set down her drink and took his hand.

He led her onto the dance floor while Toby, Larry and Josh selected random songs to hear.

CJ and Danny danced to a lot of guy-friendly rock numbers, some of them singing about romance. As Josh selected the next song, the Righteous Brothers "Unchained Melody," the others from the White House, reporters and staff alike, stopped to listen to it.

CJ and Danny had gone into their own little world. As the song played, they forgot about everyone else in the restaurant and focused on each other; keeping their eyes closed the whole time. Their bodies took over. Their foreheads resting against each other, their intertwined hands moved up over their heads and out, falling toward the floor.

They disentangled their fingers and CJ's arms moved to wrap around Danny's neck, linking her own fingers together at their resting place. Danny's moved to CJ's waist and rested on her hips first before wrapping around her.

As the song neared the end, everyone was glued to the couple, including the waitresses and other patrons. They watched as Danny anchored her waist as he dipped her and passionately kissed her; still with their eyes closed. The final notes of the song ended and they stood up, still wrapped around each other and their audience applauded.

They snapped their eyes open and came back to reality to stare at everyone. The women thought it was romantic, the guys remaining silent... as guys usually do. Plus, they didn't want to make a snide comment for fear of being berated by the women for being insensitive. Especially Josh, as he glanced nervously at Donna.

Not one person, reporter or west winger, commented on the fact that it was an extremely romantic dance between a White House reporter and the White House Press Secretary.

The song changed to Elvis Presley's "Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love." (I swear, as I write this, the song's playing on the radio, so I just put it down.) And CJ and Danny, with everyone else, began to dance. Danny tried to imitate Elvis as he lip-synced the song.

CJ laughed and then decided it was time for some girly music, so she selected a song and began to perform, with the other women as backup, to "Dancin' in the Street." (the next song on my radio.)

A fun night was had by all. They made a night out of grouping up or solos singing along to classic songs, even when the other patrons left when the sports event was over on the TV. The waitresses, cooks, and the owner didn't mind since they were purchasing actual food, snacks, and beverages - alcoholic and otherwise. It was business and money so they were happy to indulge the important people from government work as they blew off steam.


End file.
